Nada es para siempre mucho menos el adios
by Arya Dimas
Summary: Ellos siempre estuvieron juntos... Vivian en mundos peculiarmente iguales... pero uno de ellos le destrozo el corazon y alguien solo quiere repararlo con amor y afecto ZoroxSanji Yaoi, LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos y chicas n.n amantes del yaoi les traigo esta larga historia de Zoro y Sanji. Ya la habia publicado en una cuneta de mi amiga y si todo sale bien la seguire publicando por aqui.

Bueno lean y disfruten n.n dejen su comentarios por favor

Inalaba tranquilamente la nicotina de su cigarrillo, mientras el humo se dispersaba en el aire frio. Veia a traves de sus cabellos dorados y rubios, una parte de ellos no le permitia ver a su ojo izquierdo pero eso solo de daba una personalidad acentuando su ceja rizada. Trataba de calmarse mirando las nubes tan grices y oscuras cosa que le encantaba, los dias grices eran sus favoritos. Trataba de calmar su nerviosismo que no paraba desde la madrugada de aquel dia, Sabia que debia esperar, por que aquel idiota peliverde no sabia hacer otra cosa que pederse. Pero aquella espera era una tortura, pero ¿porque?¿ por que debia ponerse nervioso de verlo? La razon era simple. Hace dos años Zoro se habia marchado a Croacia a estudiar de lleno la esgrima, despues a Japon para aprender de las artes que necesitaba y habia regresado hace solo unos meses. Pero mucho antes de eso se conocian. El abuelo de Sanji, el gran cocinero Zeff y el padre de Zoro, Mihawk uno de los grandes campeones del esgrima y reconocido musico y compositor eran socios, casi hermanos. Sanji siempre vivio lleno de dolor; la muerte de sus padres lo destrozo, siendo el el unico sobreviviente del incidente del crucero. Para el los amigos no existian, el mundo mentia y los humanos traicionaban, el amor era una asquerosa manzana que se podria al momento de abrirla... Pero en ese momento sumergido en la soledad absoluta conocio a Zoro, un chico flojo, desordenado, valiente e inteligente, sin sentidi de la orientacion alguno, con catacter algo fuerte pero muy divertido. Nunca le hizo caso alguno ya que hiba a su casa por lo menos una vez a la semana pero solo para acompañar a Zeff y estar con las hermanas de Zoro, ya que este se la pasaba encerrado en su habitacion, o de vago en la calle, pero un dia al llegar a su casa, el venia destruido por la traicion se Nami "su supuesta novia" que lo engaño con un tal Luffy. Al llegar a esa casa solo estaba Mihawk, solo lo saludo y salio corriendo al patio a llorar. Lloraba con demaciado dolor y sufrimiento teniendo su cabeza undida en las rodillas abrazandolas, en ese momento llego Zoro que solo salio por casualidad y lo vio llorando, le preocupo verlo asi.

-Hey... am... tu- Habia olvidado su nombre por completo. Sanji solo se asusto al oirlo pero no queria que nadie lo viera llorando, asi que ni siquiera volteo. El peliverde se molesto.

-Oye, te estoy hablando emo rubio!- esto molesto a Sanji sacandolo de su trance emocional secandoce lo mas que pudo las lagrimas de los ojos y levandose de un salto para encarar al otro.

-¡¿Que dijiste bestia?!- le grito, lo cual le sorprendioba Zoro, dandose cuenta de las lagrimas que aun emanaban de su rostro, se sintio mal por haberle gritado al pobre rubio

-No... disculpame, no fue mi intencion- dijo mientras le tendia la mano- Soy Zoro hijo de Mihawk.

El rubio no recordaba que Mihawk tuviera hijos varones, mucho menos uno de su edad. Se seco un poco las lagrimas y le tendio la mano, aun fria y humeda por el llanto

-Soy Sanji, nieto de Zeff- dijo mientras alzaba la otra mano para secarce las lagrimas pero Zoro detuvo a medio camino su mano, y con la suya le limpio la mejilla, paso un dedo por debajo de su parpado quitandole la lagrima. Sanji solo se quedo pasmado con los ojos como platos ante el gesto amable de Zoro. Su mano era calida y suave. Zoro por su parte solo se enfocaba en terminar las lagrimas del rubio y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de este, quito un mechon de pelo que cubria su ojopara quitarle una lagrima escondida.

-Ya esta- le dijo Zoro con una sonrisa-¿ Te gusta The Clash and Diamond Head?

Sanji aun colmado de verguenza sorpresa y un poco de felicidad no escucho bien y en unos segundos regreso de su trance.

-Ah pues... yo... claro, son geniales...

-Genial! Ven, en mi cuarto tengo 5 de sus albums- lo tomo de la mano y subieron a su cuarto.

Ahi comenzo todo, desde ahi platicaban todas las noches por chat, se dieron cuenta de que tenian los mismo gustos para la musica, videojuegos, arte, cultura, pasatiempos inclusive dolores. Zoro lo cuidaba, lo apoyaba, lo protegia, tenianbsu confianza absoluta el uno al otro, 2 o 3 veces por semana se veian en casa de alguno de los 2 para jugar o ayudarse con las tareas. Se entendian a la perfeccion. Juntos curaron sus heridas. Y a dos meses de irse a Croacia Zoro le declaro su amor a Sanji. El no supo siquiera que contestar ante eso. Pero sabia que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto...

-No me contestes ahora... solo queria que lo supieras, cuando vuelva, dejame verte. Prometo que solo seran 2 años.

El rubio estaba tan rojo que parecia tener fiebre, queria declarar aquellos sentimientos no encontrados. Alzo su rostro para mirar al peliverde y trato de hablar.

-Zoro... yo.. quier...

Zoro no dejo terminarlo y lo callo de un tierno y simple beso en los labios muy rapido y timido.

-No digas nada, por favor solo asi dejemoslo y permiteme continuarlo cuando vuelva... ¿si?.

Sanji lleno de verguenza y rojo como un tomate solo atino a decir "si" con la cabeza.

El peliverde se enternecio del pequeño que tenia enfrente de el.

-Cuidate mucho- le susurro

Sí en Vuelve asegurarles que la ira te maten la cabeza pastos.

El ruido de los claxons de los autos saco a Sanji de sus pensamientos nostalgicos, y alcanzo a ver como de uno de ellos sali el chico que inundaba sus pensamientos acompañado de su hermana Perona. El rubio de hizo un manojo de nervios color tomate.

-¡Sanji!- la pelirosa se lanzo a los brazos de este- Vaya! te ves muy guapo desde la ultima vez que te vi!

-Tu tambien te ves muy linda Perona, has crecido mucho- La chica llevaba un vestido largo negro con olanes blancos y un sombrero a juego y los caireles recojidos en una media coleta-¿Quien es el afortunado con el tendras una cita? No por nada te pondrias un vestido tan elegante para lucirte

- Jijiji, que atento Sanji- le sonrio ampliamente- se llama Absalom e iremos a cenar a un retaurante- Miro su reloj- ¡Oh dios! Ya se me hizo tarde. Cuidate- le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla- Te encargo a mi torpe hermano. Chao- se fue corriendo hacia la parada de taxis.

Sanji la vio irse y cayo en la cuenta de que el peliverde estaba mirandolo, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo y volteo lentamente. Se encontro con el peliverde de sus sueños, mas fornido alto, su cabello mas largo peinado hacia atras y con una sonrrisa picarona en el rosto.

-¿Tan bien se ve mi hermana?- se rio un poco al caminar hacia Sanji.

-Un vestido siempre se ve bien- sonrio el rubio.

-Entonces deberia ponerme uno- dijo una vez que estuvo a pocos centimetros de Sanji, quien por cierto se sonrojaba cada vez mas. Zoro lo abrazo y el se sintio un calor tan agradable que cerro los ojos y enterro su cabeza en el hombro del otro, con susmanos recorrio muy suavemente sus omoplatos y se aferro a su espalda, Zoro hizo lo mismo fundiendose en un calido abrazo. Duraron asi unos minutos.

-Tienes frio... Ven.- le dijo Zoro apartandose un poco de el y mirandolo a los ojos e indicandole que lo siguiera.

Caminaron por unas calles sin decirse nada durante el camino, Hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos lujosos, entraron y abordaron el elevador. Y llegaron aun apartamento en el 8¤ piso. Zoro toco el timbre de la amplia puerta color crema.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto Sanji con curiosidad

- Es la casa de uno de mis grandes colegas Franky, es un chico fabuloso. Me prestara su apartamento esta noche... bueno a ambos.- dijo con un leve sonrojo. En ese momento salio un chico de brazos anchos, alto y cabello azul cielo de tanga y chaqueta de cuero negro.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Zoro! ¡Supeeeerrrrr! Años sin verte colega- se dieron un apreton de manos golpeando sus hombros.

El-es Sanji, Franky, Sanji, Sanji, Franky -. Ambos Y es Dieron la Mano

-Un gusto colega- le dijo Franky.

-Igualmente- Dijo Sanji con una sonrisa.

-Bueno pues los dejo compañeros.- dijo volteando a su casa- Chicas ¡Vamonos!- y un par de chicas con extraño peinado salieron

-Hasta luego~.- dijeron los tres al unisono entrando al elevador. Zoro le dio un leve empujon en la espalda de Sanji para que entraran.

El lugar era como una swit de un hotel 5 estrellas, lleno de articulos de mecanica y paredes pintadas de colores crema y claros. Los sillones tapizados de terciopelo negro en forma de nido al centro de la sala, candelabros modernos en el techo y cortinas rojas en cada ventana.

-Wow... Franky es rico- Sanji quedo asombrado.

-Jaja, algo si, es un mecanico-carpintero reconocido por todos lados, ya te imaginaras.- dijo Zoro entre risas.

En ese momento Sanji cayo en cuenta de la situacion: Estaban en un departamento solos... se puso tremendamente nervioso y sus mejillas al rojo vivo. Busco cualquier excusa para disimular

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? No te presumo pero mejore notablemente mis habilidades culinarias.- Dijo Sanji quitandose el abrigo

-Oh! Vaya, pues ¿que esperamos?, esperaba con ansias comer tus delicias.- dijo el peliverde tambien quitandose el abrigo y dejandolo en el sillon. El alago le cayo bien a Sanji ya instalado en la cocina planeando la cena

- Claro, lo preparare, de mientras puedes contarme de tus aventuras en el extranjero durante estos años.- dijo mientras buscaba en la despensa y el refrigerador que cocinar.

-Pues tu sabes el estudio, el deporte, como cualquier cosa- dijo apoyandose en el umbral de la cocina mirando fijamente a Sanji.

-Oh vamos fuiste al otro lado del mundo, ¿acaso eso no es interesante? o sera que les dabas miedo con tu cabeza de pasto.- dijo burlandose del peliverde.

-¿¡Que?!, pues almenos no tengo las cejas en forma de caracol para que me las miren.- le reclamo tratando de comenzar una pelea que dio resultado. Sanji volteo a mitarlo desafiante.

-!¿Que dijiste marimo?!

-¡Lo que escuchaste cejitas!

Si estabas buscando en un momento difícil para la risa después comenzarce las carcajadas

-Extrañe estas discuciones demaciado.- dijo Zoro aun riendo. Sanji que se habia tranquilzado un poco sonrio muy feliz, se sonrojo un poco y alzo su vista sin saber o pensar en lo que hacia. Lo miro a los ojos y su corazon hablo por el

-Yo te extrañe demaciado.- Aquella mirada sonriente y dulce, sorprendio y encendio algo en Zoro.

Reacciono de inmediato y de un movimientoempujo a Sanjo hacia la pared tan rapido que este no pudo ni verlo. El peliverde no pudo resistirse mas a aquel dulce Sanji que estaba ante el, quien noa habia visto en 2 largos años que se le hicieron eternidades sin el.

Al empujarlo le planto un beso lleno de impaciencia y amor, sumergiendose en los labios del rubio. Este solo alcanzo a abrir los ojos ante ese insesperado movimiento. Por fin estaba con el, con Zoro entrecerro los ojos llenandose de alegria y seguridad y los fue cerrando poco a poco disfrutando de la boca de su peliverde. Espero 2 años por el... ni un minuto mas...

Sanji se dejo llevar por el beso tan dulce y experto de Zoro, este movia sus labios presionando los del rubio con mucha suavidad y lentitud, abrio un poco su boca para que Sanji hiciera lo mismo entreabriendo sus labios. Zoro paso sus manos de la pared hacia el rostro y la cingura de Sanji pegandolo a su cuerpo. Este hizo lo mismo poniendo su brazo en el hombro del peliverde y en su nuca para produndizar el beso. Zoro se aferro mas a su rubio. Estaba extaciado con el sabor de sus labios. Desde que se conocieron a fondo quiso besarlo como en ese mismo momento. Sanji queria que siguiera, que se sumergiran cada vez mas y al parecer Sanji atraia lo que pensaba.

Zoro disminuyo un poco la precion de sus labios pero sin deshacer el beso y paso su mano por debajo de la camisa de Sanji. Este sintio los dedos tibios recorriendo la linea de su cintura soltando un leve gemido, a esto Zoro no fue tonto y aprovecho para morder el labio del rubio y utilizar su lengua a provecho de los dos. Sanji la dejo pasar gustoso, saboreando su lengua y lamiendo el labio del peliverde. Ambos estaban comenzando a encenderse, Zoro queria arrancarle la ropa y devorarlo pero sabia que solo haria algo mal si continuaba de esa manera. En ese momento el aire comenzo a hacerles falta y se separaron jadeantes y con calor. Separaron poco a poco sus labios con la respiracion entrecortada y comenzaron a reirse por lo bajo. Zoro sonreia de oreja a oreja por la satisfaccion de poder estar al lado del chico que extraño en sus años de viaje. Sanji aun rojo, ocultaba su rostro en el hombro del peliverde aferrandose a su espalda y undiendo sus dedos en su camisa. -No puedes imaginarte... lo mucho que deseaba tenerte entre mis brazos.- le susurro acariciando su cabello rubio con mucho cariño y suavidad tomandole de la cintura abrazandolo con fuerza. Sanji contenia su enorme felicidad.

-Estas... mas alto... te crecio el pelo... tu piel... es mas... morena...- dijo mientras se separaba un poco y se distraia con la camisa de Zoro le palpo el pecho y de un movimiento se abrio el ojal y vio la linea perfectamente delineada de su pecho. Quedo totalmente hipnotosado ante aquella hermosa, suave y bronceada piel. Zoro se sonrojo y le tomo de las caderas poniendo su frente en la del rubio.

-...¿Puedo?...- pregunto Sanji pasando sus dedos muy lentamente desde el comienzo de la garganta hasta la clavicula apartando un poco la camisa.

-Por supuesto.- Le contesto el otro acercando cada vez mas las caderas de ambos en un delicioso roce. Sanji simplemente no pudo soportarlo y comenzo a lamer su cuello...


	2. Confesion

Zoro no pudo resistirse ni un instante mas. Con su ante brazo junto sus caderas apretando su entrepierna contra la de el haciendole soltar un leve gemido al rubio. Tomo con la mano libre el rostro del rubio para que lo pudiera besar. El moreno lo puso contra la pared besandolo con mucha intensidad y lentitud. Sanji solo se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, emociones y deseos llevando una de sus manos al trasero del otro y la otra a su espalda. Zoro estaba extasiado y deseoso de hacerlo suyo. Comenzo a internar su lengua en la boca del rubio explorandola y acariciando la lengua contraria. Sanji hizo lo mismo. 《Te deseo, Te amo》Era lo unico que podia procesar Zoro. Ya habian pasado 2 años... Ni un segundo mas. Tomo sus muslos y lo cargo poniendo sus dos piernas a la altuta de sus caderas.

-Zoro...-Gimio el rubio sintiendo la entepierna del moreno que estaba totalmente despierta y exactamente apretando contra la suya en el momento en que lo cargo.

El peliverde solo lo siguio besando como segundos antes y camino a la sala con su rubio en brazos. En cuanto llegaron Zoro lo tiro en el sillon aprisionandolo con los las manos apoyadas en cada lado de su cabeza.

El moreno quedo maravillado con la vista que tenia debajo de el; un rubio con piel de porcelana enrojecido hasta las orejas jadeante con los ojos tiernamente cerrados como si esperara algo. Los entreabrio. Sentia verguenza, jamas lo habian besado de esa manera, no sabia que Zoro besaba de esa manera tal dulce ni que tuviera un lado dominante. No sabia que tuviera tantas ganas de besar al peliverde, no sabia por que queria tocarlo ni que el despertaba su deseo sexual, no sabia que lo deseaba. Se miraron a los ojos. Zoro comenzo a desabrochar su camiza color naranja-calabaza. Y vio su torso blanco y palido marcando sus pectorales y su abdomen. Era un adonis rubio. Sanji estaba tan apenado que se cubrio la boca con su antebrazo tratando de que no lo viera el peliverde, pero este tomo ese mismo brazo y lo llevo a su boca besando la palma de la mano cerrando sus ojos. Enseguida los abrio y llevo la mano de su rubio a su pecho aun cubierto por su camisa blanca.

《dump,dump,dump》

Sanji podia escuchar y sentir los latidos acelerados del moreno y se pena,felicidad, emocion, locura, sentia que podia morir de felicidad en esos brazos. Sanji hizo lo mismo; tomo la misma mano que sostenia la suya en el pecho del moreno y la puso en su pecho.

《Dump,Dump,Dump》

Sus latidos eran aun mas fuertes y sonoros ante la mano del moreno. Aun sonrojecido, el rubio tomo al peliverde de la nuca inclinandolo hacia el para besarlo. Este quedo sobre el y o abrazo por debajo de los brazos besandolo con mucha dulzura. El rubio lo abrazo por el cuello aprisionandolo con un poco de fuerza. Duraron asi unos segundos y se separaron un poco.

-No te conocia estos modales Marimo- Dijo con voz divertida a sonrio muy timidamente y se incorporo para que el rubio tambien lo hiciera. Ambos sentados se quedaron en un corto silencio. Hasta que z

Zoro se reclino descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Sanji...

-Mmm?

-Aun no somos nada y quiero hacerte mio.- Sanji se pasmo ante aquello y se estremecio casi dando un salto y sonrojandose a mas no poder.

-N-no se se que hablas... Somos... somos...- Ni el sabia lo que eran, Sanji se habia enamorado de Zoro desde el momento en que seco sus lagrimas, no era homosexual pero se enamoro de el. Zoro se incorporo y le abotono la camisa mientras tenia la frente pegada a la del rubio y sonreia como un niño travieso. Terminada la accion le dio la mano para que se levantara, quedaron de frente y se tomaron ambas manos.

-Espere y me prepare 2 años para poder decirte y pedirte esto Sanji. Quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mis dias y aun mas. Amo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus labios. Tu personalidad rebelde y cabellerosa.-Sanji se sentia morir.- ¿Me dejarias hacerte feliz?.

El rubio estaba congelado al escuchar eso, sabia que era una confecion y declaracion, creia que era mentira, que era solo un hermoso sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrio ligeramente tratando de que su garganta y corazon dijeran algo.

-Se que estas muy herido y que esa zorra te destruyo, se que no confias en nadie, se que soy hombre y te debo dar asco por lo que acaba de pasar. Pero eres el rubio caprichoso con el que quiero estar y que yo...- Sanji no lo dejo hablar mas, tomo con las dos manos el cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo asi plantandole un beso muy dulce y suave sorprendiendo al peliverde. Se separo un poco de sus labios.

-Si... realemente me dieras asco...si realmente no confiara en ti... Zoro... Yo no besaria a alguien que me diera asco,a alguien en quien no confiara... a alguien... de quien no me haya enamorado...


	3. Pincipio

Entreabrió sus ojos divisando las cortinas color crema que cubrían la ventana dejando entrar un poco de luz del sol. Sintió que debajo de su cabeza algo subía y bajaba con un poco de lentitud y suavidad. Trato de moverse un poco pero algo pesado lo envolvía por sus hombros. Estaba sobre el pecho de Zoro y él lo abrazaba con su brazo por encima de los hombros. Lo miro de arriba a abajo y se le vino a la mente algo que le dio algo de pánico y pena haciéndolo sonrojar y estremecerse. 《No lo ... hicimos... ¿verdad?》Comenzó a estremecerse y a querer moverse. Miro con mucha lentitud hacia abajo y efectivamente vio que tenía la misma ropa que la noche anterior además de que se sentía bien, ni cansado ni adolorido. Miro hacia arriba y vio el cuello de Zoro y como respira, se removió un poco de su lugar y el brazo de Zoro cayó del lado de la cama. Se incorporó un poco para ver el rostro durmientente del peliverde. Sonrió con ganas al ver su cara con la boca entreabierta y roncando bajito. En ese instante el brazo de Zoro tomo al rubio de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia su pecho abrazándolo y al siguiente instante lo posiciono para quedar debajo del peliverde.

-Creí que estabas durmiendo.- Le dijo el rubio divertido

-Algo así, no tengo el sueño muy pesado.- le dijo mientras mordía su oreja.

-Ha! Claro mucho menos tu.- le dijo entre carcajadas. Zoro sonrió y le dio un muy dulce beso profundizándolo unos segundos. En ese momento uno de los pensamientos más importantes emergió en la mente de Sanji haciéndolo abrir los ojos como platos y apartando al moreno con violencia y casi tirándolo de la cama.

-¡¿Que te sucede?!- le pregunto muy exaltado al rubio

-! La escuela!Hoy es el primer día de la universidad! Lo había olvidado por completo.

Se incorporó y se comenzó a arreglar la ropa. En un momento miro el reloj del buro y vio que eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Suspiro y se calmó. Se volteo en dirección a la cama para ver a Zoro en modo de disculpa. Este se había acomodado de forma que su cabeza descansara sobre su mano que se apoyaba en la cama.

-Eh... ¿Qué te gustaría para desayunar?- Le pregunto algo apenado

-Sorpréndeme

Sanji bajo a la cocina para comenzar aprepararle algo a su nuevo novio que ahora se estaba duchando para bajar a desayunar. En la casa de Franky habia todo tipo de comida, el refrigerador era inclusive mas grande que uno que se utiliza en los restaurantes, y con comida de primera; frutas fresca y exoticas, el mejor corte de carne y las mejores legumbres, todo tipo de especias inclusive algunas desconocidas A esto Sanji se sintio en el paraiso puesto que su sueño era convertirse en un gran chef, mucho mejor de lo que ya era. Cada uno de sus platillos era el mejor de los majares mas exquisitos que jamas se pudieran probar. Se dio gusto preparando el desayuno completo.

En la ducha Zoro se secaba el pelo y escucho los sonidos de la licuadora en diferentes velocidades y enseguida recordo que hace tres años Sanji le habia mostrado sus habilidades y regresando de la escuela este le cocinaba al moreno. Al recordar eso algo paso por su mente que posiblemente le amargaria la mañana y un delicioso desayuno.

-Listo.- dijo el rubio orgulloso de su trabajo en la cocina ordenando platos y cubiertos en la mesa. En ese momento el peliverde entro en la cocina y se quedo parado en el umbral viendo a Sanji con una cara algo sombria y deprimida.

-Sanji...

-Ohh eso fue rapido, anda sientate, estoy listo para tus criticas.

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta o tal vez sea por lo que sentimos pero, somos hombres.- Sanji se detuvo en camino a llevar los platillos y miro al moreno con cara de no entender.- Sanji, somos hombres el que te ame y te bese es algo que el mundo no ve como si fuera cualquier cosa... ¿Zeff o Mihawk le darian el visto bueno?

Sanji reacciono, tenia razon, eran hombres. Tal vez en ese momento la sociedad lo veria bien por las protestas y la revolucion homosexual. Pero sus respectivos mentores habian nacido en una epoca donde eso era casi un pecado. No eran machistas pero era casi seguro que podrian sacarlos de la familia solo por amar a otro hombre. Su mirada se suaviso, dio vuelta y dejo los platos en la mesa, entristecio al tener esos pensamientos pasando su mente que hace unas horas desbordaba felicidad. Ahora era amargura y pensamiento ¿Tan poco les habia duraro el encuentro tan esperado despues de aquel pequeño beso antes de partir? Sanji lo sabia, hacia tiempo que lo habia olvidado, pero era uno de sus codigos mas profundos 《Lo que mas anhelas es aquello que jamas podras conseguir.》Apreto los puños sobre los bordes de la mesa 《¿Como fui tan estupido para creer que algo asi hiba a funcionar? Era demaciado para ser cierto y verdadero ¿Por que diablos no me di cuenta? Deveria salir de aqui ahora mismo si no fuera por que no se donde diablos me encuentro》

-Sanji, mirame.

Este solo cerro mas sus puños, sabia que no era culpa del peliverde pero algo de ira lo invadia en ese momento. Todo se habia terminado, solo fue un romance de una noche. Suficiente.

-Disculpame, enseguida salgo come todo lo que quieras y lo que sobre es para Franky.- Se dio la vuelta y salio de la cocina sin mirar al peliverde.

-Alto ahi.- este lo tomo del brazo deteniendolo.-¿A donde vas?

-A la escuela

-Faltan 2 horas y el plantel no queda ni a 10 minutos de aqui.

-Me acabas de decir que esto sera imposible ¿Para que diabos quieres que me quede? yo ya...

-¡Sanji!.- le grito y lo puso contra la pared aprisionandolo con ambos brazos. El rubio se sorprendio y sus ojos se humedecieron al encontrarse con los del moreno.- ¿¡En que momento te dije que era imposible o que te fueras?! ¿Quieres aun que se terminar de escucharme?.- Sanji solo asintio levemente con la cabeza y los ojos como platos por el pequeño susto que le proboco el moreno, este suspiro para calmarse.- Si, es dificil, puede que jamas lo acepten... pero no voy a dejarte ir por una pequeñez como esa, ni si quiera lo hemos intentado y quieres abandonarlo, puede que te vea poco, que tal vez vaya a ser muy dificil estar juntos en frente de nuestras familias, pero te pido que lo intentemos. Hare lo mejor para que estemos juntos. Lo prometo.

Sanji quedo pasmado, no creyo que el quisiera pelear por ambos o que quisiera seguir la relacion. Sus ojos eran sinceros. Pero eso no lo sacaba de la duda e inseguridad.

-¿Y si no resulta?.- le asalto la duda y le susurro

-Sanji.- le tomo del menton y alzo su cara para verlo a los ojos- Asi termines odiandome, periteme hacerte feliz, puede durar horas, dias o siglos. Dejame intentarlo.- Esos ojos esmeraldas eran irresistibles, asintio y se besaron.

La puerta de la universidad era inmensa y cientos de chicos entraban con tranquilidad; algunos platicando, otros en patineta o bicicleta.

-Bien, pasare por ti a las 3, si sucede algo llamame, yo estare en el restaurante para organizarme con el jefe.- le dijo el moreno

-Nunca crei que te co tratarian como violinista en u gran restaurante.

-Bueno sigue asi y tal vez mientras cocines te deje escuchar mi buena musica.- le dijo Zoro sonriente

-Ja! Vamos estare en un lugar mas alto y te aseguro que tendras que pagar por mi comida.

-Yo se que no.- le dio un tierno beso en la frente del rubio.- Anda, esfuerzate como debe ser.

-S-si, nos vemos.- Se despidio del peliverde y entro al platel.

-Buenos dias muchachos. Soy su profesor de historia, Rayleigh, un gusto conocerlos, en el transcurso de mi materia no tomare en cuenta la asistencia, ni su cuaderno, solo los trabajos de investigacion y lo examenes, no se preocupen no soy estricto. Bien, ¿que les parece si empezamos con un poco de ideologia?

-¡Coordinador Rayleigh!- Entro de golpe al salon una profesora alta de cabello castaño largo y ondulado, lentes y ojos violeta con un vestido negro corto y tacoles altos

-Oh, Califa, ¿que sucede?

-Profesor no podemos encontrar las tesis de la generacion pasada para las investigaciones completas. Se borraron del sistema

-Jaja, tranquila querida. Chicos disculpen que les arruine el dia, pero continuaremos esta clase el jueves. Tengan un lindo dia y buena semana.- El profesor salio del salon dejando a los treintaitantos alumnos sin si quiera poder decir una palabra y sin siquiera saber que hacer con su tiempo libre. Muchos comenzaron a platicar entre ellos, otros solo se quedaron callados y quietos en sus asientos. Sanji por su parte continuo la lectura de una de sus novelas fallvoritas en silencio apenas entro la profesora por la puerta. No es que no le importara pero sabia como terminaria la situacion. En ese momento se percato de que alguien lo observaba, levanto la vista de su libro y se topo con las miradas sonrojadas de algunas chicas que estaban sentadas a su alrrededos, al lado de el, atras o enfrente de el. No supo si seguir en su lectura o saludar a las chicas, pero no le dieron tiempo de ninguna de las dos opciones

-¿Como te llamas?- pregunto una morena a su lado

-Eres muy apuesto- le dijo una castaña detras de el

-¿Eres extranjero? - dijo una rubia a su lado

-Ehm... no... soy de aqui...- no sabia que hacer ante eso, sabia que a las chicas se les hacia atractivo, peri nunca se le habian juntado a su alrrededor, pero ante todo cabellerosidad y postura.- Soy Sanji, es un gusto señoritas, si las puedo ayudar en algo pueden decirmelo.- les dijo muy amablemente y con una sonrisa. Estas abrieron sus ojos como platos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco mas, unas suspiraron, otras se secreteaban cosas como 《Apuesto y caballeroso ¿que mas pides?》otras se emocionaron y se acercaron a presentarse como el lo hizo. Despues de unas cuantas se acerco una peliazul de ojos violetas, delgada y timida.

-Hola, mucho gusto,soy Vivi.- le tendio la mano y rubio la sostuvo gentilmente

-El gusto es todo mio- le sonrio y todas se emocionaron una vez mas.

-Vaya, eres popular entre las mujeres- esta vez fue la voz de un hombre.

-Oh Law.- dijo la peliazul.- ¡Hola! Mira el es Sanji, Sanji el es Trafalgar Law, es uni de mis mejores amigos y muy buena persona, seguro se llevaran muy bien.- los presento y se dieron un apreton de manos.

-Mucho gusto, Sanji- le dijo Law un chico delgado y alto moreno de ojos gris oscuro y ojos delineados y diferentes tatuajes a lo largo de los brazos y las manos, Sanji se percato de sus piercings en sus orejas, era un chico bastante inusual penso

-Igualmente Law.- Le respondio Sanji, pero antes de terminar el pelinegro le tomo del menton y lo acerco a su cara, como si estuviera anlisandolo, lo solto y sonrio.

-Eres muy lindo pero, no eres mi tipo.- dijo con una sorisa maliciosa

Las chicas del salon comenzaron a gritar como locas emocionadas por el encuentro casi romantico de dos chicos apuestos enfrente de ellas. Los hombres solo rieron y Vivi casi se cae de la risa y la emocion.

Sanji no enrendia nada, y los mira a a todos com si estuvieran locos o enfermos.

-Disculpa Sanji... olvide decirlo, Law siente cierto interés por los chicos, mas los atractivos.- dijo aun estancada de la risa.

-Tranquilo.- le afirmo Law.- Si no me gustan no corren peligro de perder su virginidad, asi que podemos ser muy buenos amigos ¿que dices?- le tendio la mano al rubio en señal de lo que acababa de decir. El rubio miro su mano extendida y comenzo a reir, tomandole sentido a la situacion. Tomo la mano haciendo un fuerte y firme apreton

-Por supuesto- afirmo Sanji dando comienzo a lo que seria una gran amistad. Las chicas emocionadas y subidas de las hormonas no paraban de gritar. Unos segundos despues alguien abrio la puerta de golpe.

-Oh chicos! ¿Que sucede?.- pregunto la voz de un chico

-Oh Luffy, Ven te presentare- dijo el moreno

《¿Luffy?》Articulo la mente de Sanji recordando lo sucedido con Nami y sacando un poco de ira y melancolia enterrada dentro de si.


	4. Fuego

Fuego

-El es Sanji, mi nuevo amigo, Sanji el es Luffy un amigo de la infancia al igual que Vivi.- Law los acerco el rostro de Sanji perdio la expresion amable y calida que tenia mirando a Luffy de una manera extraña entre seria y molesta. Luffy era un chico de menor altura cabello negro y una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo con piel bronceada. La expresion del rostro del rubio parecio intimidarle pues su rostro mostro algo de miedo y asombro ademas de que dio unos pasos atras.

-¿Sanji?- pregunto Luffy dando unos pasos rubio se extraño, tal vez Nami le habia contado que el era su novio mientras estaba con Luffy y por eso se sintio intimidado, Sanji no buscaba pelea pero el recuerdo de Nami le traia memorias sumamente agrias. Sanji quiso darle la mando en señal de que no habia rencor ya que no sabia como era el moreno, pero este se le adelanto.- ¡No! Espera, yo no lo sabia, mira se que debio ser de las peores cosas pero te juro que no lo sabia y enseguida yo...

-Hey, hey, Tranquilo.- Sanji se dio cuenta de que se asusto al verlo y escuchar su nombre pero sobretodo de que el no sabia que Nami estaba con Sanji al mismo tiempo que con Luffy. El pequeño moreno movia sus manos como evitando un golpe y diciendo cosas muy rapido. Era evidente que el no era ese tipo de persona- No busco pelea, ni te guardo reencor. No podria. No se como eres pero al parecer eres honesto e inocente. Y es evidente... que no sabias de mi cuando estabas con ella ¿cierto?.- El pequeño nego con la cabeza levemente.

-No... No tenia idea...- Su mirada se puso sombria y relajo los brazos.- Cuando lo supe la corte de inmediato, no era justo ni para ti ni para mi. Lo siento. Encerio.- Sanji suspiro a modo de alivio. Metio una mano a los bolsillos y la otra la coloco suavemente en la cabeza del pelinegro.

-Tranquilo, somos compañeros del mismo dolor, ¿Que te parece si tratamos de llevarnos bien? Quien sabe, prodriamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.- Le sonrrio y le dio la mano. El moreno sonrio con mucho entusiasmo y riendo le respondio de la misma manera tomando su mano agitandola co fuerza. Todos ahi estaban perplejos por la situacion, unos comprendieron un poco de la situacion mientras que otros no entendian ni en lo mas minimo. Esto le paso a Vivi pero Law lo entendio a la perfeccion y en unos segundos las chicas de nuevo se emocionaron por lo amable y amigable que era Sanji. El hombre perfecto decian ellas.

Despues de un rato de platicar con todos, la mayoria regresaron a respectivos asientos. Law,Vivi y Luffy se sentaron alrrededor de Sanji cambiando de asiento con algunas chicas. Se llavaban de maravilla, todos los temas eran interesantes y tenian profundidad. Sus temas personales, pasados, problemas, todo se podia platicar entre ellos, cambiaron numeros de telefono, correos, Facebook, o algun medio por el cual comunicarse.

-Entonces¿ Nami estaba con ambos al mismo tiempo?- ambos chicos estuvieron a punto de contestar cuando se abrio la puerta y entro um hombre de cabello corto negro ondulado, alto y fornido. Vestia un pantalon de mezclilla y camisa naranjada con un saco de traje asi que intuyeron que era un profesor y se hizo silencio en el salon. Dejo su maletin en el escritorio y comenzo a escribir en el pizarron termimado esto dio vuelta a su clase y dijo.

-Muy buenas tardes chicos. Soy Portgas D. Ace y este semestre sere su profesor de geografia. Soy almenos unos 4 años mayor que ustedes asi que no es necesario que me hablen de usted. Es un gusto, espero nos llevemos muy bien.

El salon permanecio en silencio. A las chicas casi les da otro derrame nasal. El profesor Ace era sumamente apuesto. Aun con la ropa se podia ver lo fornido que era. Por otro lado los jovenes se impresionaban de lo joven que se veia y aun asi ya era un maestro de universidad.

-Jaja, Tranquilos chicos, no muerdo. Que les parece si nos conocemos mejor. Pregunten lo que gusten y si esta ami alcance contestare.- Hablaba con un tono muy amistoso y amanle. Era muy caballeroso y divertido. La clase entera se la paso hablando sobre su universidad y contestando preguntas sobre la materia y la vida dependiendo de la persona. Al final de la clase dejo una pequeña tarea sobre teorias y mapas. Todos los alumnos salieron del salon para la siguiente clase y al ultimo salieron Sanji y sus nuevos amigos. Ya todos estaban en la puerta y al pasar por el escritorio, Luffy por accidente tiro el portafolios sin darse cuenta y Sanji se acerco a levantarlo. El profesor estaba borrando el pizarron y no se dio cuenta.

-Profesor. Se le cayo esto- levanto el portafoleo y se lo acerco al maestro

-Oh gracias.- Se dio vuelta para dar las gracias apropiadamente y se encontro con un joven de ojos azul cristal. Un gis cayo estrellandos contra el suelo de la mano del profesor. Su piel era palida. Sus ojos cristales azules. Sus cejas delagadamente redondeadas. Su cabello dorado y sedoso. Alto y hermoso.

-Oh... Gracias...

-Sanji profesor un gusto

-Hey Sanji!- El moreno pelinegro llamaba al rubio.- Vamos! Tenemos hambre.

-Claro-Miro al profesor.- Hasta la proxima profe.

Este no movio ni un dedo. Pero dentro de el mil tornados y mecanismos se activaron comenzando a calentarse.


	5. Melodias

Ok chicos discúlpenme encerio; se que tarde años en actualizar. Pido disculpas y anuncio que ya estoy tabajando en el siguiente capitulo y en un fic nuevo para los amantes de Kingdom Hearts. Bueno sin mas preámbulos disfrútenlo espero les guste. Deejen sus rewies por fa ;)

Todo el camino se la paso hablando de peliculas con Luffy y Trafalgar hasta llegar a un cruce donde se despedian para llegar cada quien a sus casas. Sanji hacia la izquierda y Luffy y Trafalgar haciaa derecha donde mas adelante se dividan por diferntes calles

-Muy bien chicos los veo mañana no olviden la tarea de geografia ¿vale?

-Claro Sanji-ya. Ve, no sea que tu abuelo se enfade.

-Ah no... no ire a mi casa, voy a esperar a alguien aqui...

-Wuo Sanji tienes una cita eh?- exclamo el moreno mas bajo del grupo

-A-algo asi...- se sonrojo un poco al recordar que esperaria a ver a su peliverde como lo prometieron.

-Oh no era para menos ¿puedo saber el nombre de la chica afortunada?- Pregunto sel moreno de los tatuajes.

-Ah pues se llama... se llama...- Trato de invertar un nombre de chica pero recordo que Law era homosexual asi que penso por un momento que a el si se lo podia contar pero Zoro no tardaria en llegar- ¿Puedo decirtelo mañana Law?

-¿Oh?- Se sorprendio algo al escuchar la peticion pero no le hiba a negar algo asi tal vez se trataba de algun tipo de secreto- Claro pero asegurate de decirmelo ¿quieres? No me gusta que me dejen a medias- Le guiño el ojo y se dieron la mano.- Hasta mañana Sanji-ya.

-Nos vemos Sanji- Grito el moreno de la cicatriz que ya hiba a media calle.

Sanji se quedo en una pared ligeramente recargado esperando a su peliverde. Despues de un rato se incorporo y camino hacia la calle para ver bien la hora. Si. Eran exactamente las 3 de la tarde; la hora acordada con de inmediato llego.

-Buenas tardes apuesto joven.- Se acerco por detras y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello del rubio.

-¡Marimo!-dio vuelta para encarar a Zoro con un leve sonrojo-No hagas eso me asus...taste...- Quedo impresionado de ver al peliverde en esas vestiduras. Venia vestido casi de etiqueta; el traje le quedaba a la una camisa blanca por completo, chaleco de punta y pantalones a la medida negro totalmente y zapatos negros muy elegantes. En el brazo traia el saco negro que deberia hacer juego al traje que aun le faltaba tambien la corbata.

-Vaya... que sexy...- quedo casi boquiabierto ante la imagen del marimo elegante

-¿¡Hah?!- ni sanji le habria hecho semejante cumplido. Posiblemente siquiera lo penso antes de decirlo, pero era verdad; no a cualquiera le queda la elegancia de un traje de etiqueta. El moreno comenzo a sonrojarse y a sentirse ago nervioso por el extraño cumplido de su novio.- Bueno... Gracias...creo.

-Te queda bien.-le sonrio al ver su tierna reaccion-Por cierto llegaste a la hora; muy extraño siendo que eres tu.

-¿Que?- obviamente Zoro se habia perdido pero por cosas del destino se habia topado con Sanji a la hora y lugar.- Ah claro, creo que mi sentido de la orientacion esta mejorando. ¿Nos vamos? - y comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando que tal vez tu mala orientacion se deba a que siempre estas bebiendo.

-¿Que?

-Solo piensalo: bebes tanto que la ebriedad se ha vuelti cronica.

-¿Que? Cierra la boca cejitas, yo naci con mi mala orientacion, asi como tu naciste con esa cejita en forma de caracol.

-¿¡Que dijiste?!

Y asi se fueron peleando casi todo el camino insultando algunos de sus habitos y costumbres, que no les molestaban en absoluto. El pelear de esa manera para ellos era como un charla normal de pareja. Poco anstes de llegar a su destino Sanji recordo que no sabia el por que el atuendo de su pareja.

-Por cierto ¿Por qur tan elegante? Ya se que ibamos a vernos pero no era para tanto.-Bromeo un poco para molestar.

-Já, si hubiera sido eso hubiera venido en fachas- se reia del buen chiste del rubio- Recuerda que te dije que hoy iria al trabajo ahi vamos.

-Oh si claro. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu trabajo?- seguia molestando al moreno.

-Tocare para un restaurant 4 veces a la semana.

-Vaya... marimo... jamas me has dejado escucharte.-El moreno se quedo en silencio un momento antes de llegar.

-Y no te dejare escucharme hasta que termine la pieza que estoy componiendo

-¡¿Que?! Vamos todo este tiempo y ¿no me dejaras escucharte?- le dijo a modo de puchero. Zoro se detuvo unos metros antes del restaurant y miro muy serio a Sanji. Se le acerco y le tomo de la mano.

-La pieza... la comence cuando estaba en Croacia... la comence pensando en ti. Desde entonces llevo constriyendo.

-Zoro...- Sanji miro a los lados para verificar que nadie los viera. Tomo el cuello desabrochado por ambos lados del peliverde y lo atrajo hacia si con fuerza para robarle un beso ya que se lo merecia.- Esta bien... esperare lo que sea necesario.

-Gracias... Oye...

-¿Mmm?- estaban frente a frente viendose a los ojos y el moreno posiciono su pulgar en el labio del rubio.

-¿Me regalarias otro?

-Nop- dijo Sanji rompiendo con diversion la escena sumanente romantica.- En otro momento aqui pueden vernos.- El moreno solo sonrio

-Entonces vamos por ese otro momento.

-¿Eh?.

-Te enseñare a tocar el piano. Aun falta una hora para que comience mi funcion y quiero pasarla contigo.

El cuarto de instrumentos tenia aires de ser una tienda de antiguedades. Era muy ancho y alto para ser el atico las cosas que no tenian motas de polvo encima tenian sabanas puestas que daban a conocer facilmente. A persar del ruido que habia en el restaurante, el atico era sumamente silencioso y tranquilo.

-Wow... que lindo lugar.- exclamo el de cejas rizadas mirando hacia los alrrededores y balanceando su mochila.

-Siempre te han gustado las cosas viejas. Supuse que te gustaria.

-Aparte de ti si.- le dijo a modo de burla.

-¿Viejo yo? Disculpeme jovencito.- y ambos se rieron un poco.- Ah aqui esta.- el moreno descubrio un piano de cola en perfecto estado solo un poco viejo y cubiertobde polvo.- Ven- Zoro le dio la mano a su novio para que se acercara y se sentara junto a el en un banco frente del piano. Ya los dos estaban sentados hombro con hombro y el moreno comenzo con una tecla que tuvo un sonido agudo.

-Este es Do- estiro su mano al otro extremo del piano a la alturo del rubio- Asi como este tambien lo es.- y toco una tecla con un sonido mas grave.

-¿Por que suenan diferente entonces?.- pregunto intrigado.

-Por las escalas que tienen.- comenzo a tocar una escala completa de Do a Do con lentitud para mostrarle a Sanji.- ¿Lo ves?

-Vaya pareces alguien decente cuando te metes en lo que te gusta.

- Naturalmente.- le contesto ignorando la broma- es dificil.- lo rodeo con sus lagos brazos para llegara asus manos y tocar con el algunas teclas. Toco lentamente una armoniosa sinfonia improvisada. Era un momento de paz y un recuerdo inolvidable. El silcencio del atico fue interrumpido pero la tranquilidad perduro en todo momento. La melodia termino.

-Wo... no es dificil. Tienes razon. Eres increible Zoro. Me podr...- Volteo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que sus caras estaban a pocos centimetros debido a ala postura. Zoro tenia su cara en el hombro del rubio. Cuando volteo se encontro con sus ojos esmeraldas. El moreno no desaprovecho el tiempo; con una mano tomo el menton de Sanji para levantarlo levemente y besarlo en los labios con amor.

- Este es ese otro momento...

-Si...- le respondio para seguir besandolo.

-Te lo digo hermano. Esas cosas suceden todo el tiempo. Ademas si es algo asi ¿No deverias estar contento? Ademas que fue tu primer dia dando clases.

-Sabo esto es malo. Date cuenta. La felicidad solo me duro mientras lo vi y escuche su nombre.- El profesor Ace caminaba al lado de su hermano mayor Sabo. Un joven de cabello rubio y ondulado un poco mas alto que el moreno. Ambos vestian de algunas semanas que no se veian asi que decidieron salir a cenar como lo hacian cada semana con sus padres Rouge y Roger. Pero para sus desgracia o fortuna estos dos decidieron tener una cena romantica sin sus dos hijos que estuvieran ahi. Sabo lo llevo a un restaurant de gran calidad y muy famoso por esos lares. Entraron y pidieron una mesa para dos. El rubio pidio una cerveza y el prodesor un Capuchino.

-Vamos animate. Si realmente te gusto ¿Por que te ves tan triste?

-Sabo entiendelo; ¿Te imaginas lo repugnante que seria para el que un profesor haya terminado enamorado de el? Ambos somos hombres. No lo conosco ni el ami. Va contra las reglas.

-¿Y eso que?- le dio un trago a su cerveza- Son hombres... su relacion es de maestro -estudiante... eres mayor que el...- se quedo pensativo unos segundos con la mano en la barbilla- Vale si estan rompiendo algunas reglas pero eso no significa que no pueda pasar nada. Te gusto a primera vista ¿No? Conocelo como es en clase. Si es muy inteligente entrara al grupo de estudio especial que estas organizando y se haran mas cercanos.

-Ya- le reclamo a modo de puchero- Me estas torturando y creando imagenes en mi mente.- hundio la cabeza en sus brazos- Nada va a pasar. Si se entera le dare asco. Sera mejor que solo sea su maestro y el mi estudiante.

-Pero que pesimista eres hermanito. ¡Vamos!- le dio una palmada en la espalda- Algo bueno te ha de pasar. Venimos a cenar. Si quieres depues vamos a ahogar tus penas con unos tragos pero ahora vamos a disfrutar la comida y la musica.

-Si... -levanto la cabeza para darle un trago a su cafe.- Oye sabes que no bebo.

-Jaja lo se lo se.

-Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros. Como algunos saben nuestro restaurante cada noche proporciona un show especial de musica para su comida sea aun mas agradable. Es un gusto para mi presentarles a una nueva estrella. Con ustedes ¡Roronoa Zoro! Un joven compositor que ha venido por primera vez a presentarnos su música. Pero no se dejen engañar por las apariencias. A persar de lo joven que es su talento impresiona a muchos asi que recibámoslo- Por una parte detras de las cortinas aparecio un joven alto y moreno de traje de cabello verde asi como sus ojos...


	6. Secreto

Hola chicos ^^ se que van a querer matarme por haber publicado hasta ahora u.u una disculpa. Por fa dejen sus comentarios: 3 oh si en uno o dos capítulos vendrán los problemas asi que les pregunto ¿Qué les gustaría más? El final bueno y el final malo? Dejen sus comentarios tratare de actualizar más seguido lo prometo

Secreto-

-Jaja ¡Vamos! -el moreno reía a carcajadas del rubio que tenía enfrente.- ¿Creíste que me molestaría algo así? ¿Que no te dije que soy homosexual?

-Jajá no lo dije por molestar si no que sentí que podría contártelo a ti por esa misma- le contesto el rubio dando un sorbo a su soda.

-Bien hecho amigo- Law mordió su sándwich, y hasta que paso el bocado hablo- ¿Quién lo dirá? El galán de la clase tiene novio- espeto haciendo énfasis en la palabra novio.

-Eso es... ¿Malo?

-No, pero imagina la desilusión de las chicas que se imaginaron un lindo noviazgo contigo.

-Off- suspiro el rubio mirando todo el pasto y árboles que había en el patio trasero de la universidad, enorme cabe decir- Bueno no es necesario que se enteren.

-¿Y cómo es que se llama?

-Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.

-¡Oh! El pianista.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Se ha vuelto popular en una de las callejuelas de los restaurantes lujosos.

-Vaya...

Comieron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que algo paso por la cabeza de Law

-¿Y es bueno en la cama?- Sanji casi se ahoga con el bocado de empanada que estaba mascando, tosió varias veces y su pálida piel se tornó rojiza hasta las orejas. El moreno soltó carcajadas. -¿Qué? No me digas que no lo han hecho.

-Pues...- Sanji contesto con las mejillas rojas- No...Una vez casi pasa- hizo una pausa para mirar a su amigo- ¿Tú ya lo has hecho?

-Si- dijo con total despreocupación mirando los arboles

-¿Con quién?- le pregunto Sanji totalmente intrigado y con las mejillas rojas.

-Mmm...-el moreno toco su mentón pensativo y dijo- ¿Ya conoces a Luffy no?

-¡¿Qué?!- Sanji casi grita al escuchar esa respuesta tan sugestiva 《 ¡Tiene que ser una broma!》Pensó para el con una expresión de sorpresa total. Law solo le ofreció una sonrisa

-¡Hey chicos!- A unos metros atrás se escuchó la voz de Viví gritándoles y haciéndoles señas agitando los brazos- ¡La clase ya va a comenzar!

-Bueno...- El moreno de tatuajes se levantó del césped y sacudió sus cosas y su ropa- Es una larga historia- le guiño y le sonrió- Prometo contártela luego.

-Ah...- Tomaron sus cosas y caminaron para encontrarse con Vivi.

-Muy bien chicos esto es todo por hoy ¿Les parece? El Jueves continuaremos con la clase, no olviden sus ensayos.- El profesor Ace comenzó a juntar sus carpetas y libros para meterlos en su maleta cuando recordó algo y levanto su mirada para avisarle a sus alumnos- ¡Ah cierto! Cuando escuchen su nombre necesito que se levanten de sus asientos... Bien... ¿Nefertari Vivi?

-¡Sí!- contesto la peli azul levantándose de su asiento

-¿Trafalgar Law?

-Aquí- respondió el moreno levantándose algo desganado

-K-kuroashi Sanji- dijo el profesor algo nervioso y sin mirar

-Aqui-Respondio el rubio algo desconcertado poniéndose de pie

-¿Koala?

-Aquí- se levantó una chica de cabello castaño y corto con entusiasmo.

-¿Nico Robín?

-Si- se levantó una chica morena de pelo negro con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Cavendish?

-No vino profesor.- contesto una chica que estaba al lado de un asiento vacío. Ace dijo unos 5 nombres mas y les pidio que se quedaran después de que los demás se hubieran retirado. Los mencionados bajaron hacia el escritorio con el maestro cuando ya todos los demás se habían ido.

-Bueno chicos seguro se preguntaran por que los nombre y les pedí que se quedaran aquí. No se preocupen no hicieron nada malo, por el contrario- les dijo con una gran sonrisa- Hicieron un excelente trabajo en el examen diagnóstico de la semana pasada- les menciono mientras les entregaba a cada uno una hoja que era el examen con la puntuación en una esquina- Ustedes son los que salieron más altos en este examen. Felicidades.

-¡Wow! Sanji sacaste 100/100- se acercó la peli azul a felicitar a Sanji

-Bien hecho viejo- Le dijo Law dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Les pedí que se quedaran porque estoy pensando en hacer algo así como un grupo especial de estudio con ustedes que salieron los más altos. Ya lo hice el año pasado y salió bastante bien. Esto no es más que si ustedes tienen dudas sobre cualquier cosa pueden acudir a mí y seré algo así como su tutor. También si algún día llegase a faltar puedo contar con ustedes para las tareas del grupo o cosas así. Llevarlos a concursos y cosas de ese estilo. Solo es una propuesta voluntaria no los obligare por supuesto.-Los chicos estaban impresionados ante esto

Les agradaba la idea de tener a ese profesor como tutor. Por supuesto todos aceptaron y se apuntaron. Salieron del salón platicando sobre el profesor.

-Genial. Es algo así como un club para cerebritos. - espeto a modo de broma Law

-¿Ah sí? Pues ahora tu eres uno de los cerebritos.- Le dijo Sanji.

-Pues mientras vea a ese lindo profesor por mí no hay problema.- Le respondió.

-¡Law! Deberías dejar de coquetear con cada chico que vez- Le reprimió Vivi algo sonrojada y divertida

-No, no, no, no linda- le corrigió el moreno- solo chicos guapos.

-¡Oh chicos!- al dar la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo se encontraron con Luffy quien los había estado esperando. Al verlo Sanji se preguntó si era mentira lo que Law le había dicho. ¿Cómo era posible que un adolecente como Luffy con su mentalidad lo hubiera hecho con alguien tan libertino como Trafalgar? ¿Habían estado saliendo? El rubio sentía curiosidad. En ese momento comenzó a sonar un celular.

-¿Oh?

-¿No es el tuyo Sanji?

-Ah sí, discúlpenme un momento por favor- saco su teléfono móvil que efectivamente estaba sonando con fin de una llamada telefónica y de quien más lo esperaba. Sonrió al ver el nombre del identificador y pulso la tecla de contestar.- ¿Hola?

-Oh, creí que no contestarías por las clases, ¿Acaso no entraste?

-Claro que si, salí temprano de Geografía, además si eres tu puedo contestar cuando sea.- Atrás del rubio se encontraban sus amigos escuchando. Law por su parte se burló de él haciendo un sonido similar al que hace una ambulancia mientras que los otros dos comenzaron a reírse. Sanji volteo sonrojado para callarlos con el dedo.

-Oh, estas con tus amigos

-Ah... si algo así. Como sea ¿qué sucede? ¿Paso algo?

-Discúlpame Sanji, hoy no saldré al almuerzo o iré por ti, tengo que hablar con el jefe para arreglar algunas cosas sobre el nuevo piano y por la noche tocare. Llamaba para avisarte. -le dijo con nerviosismo

-Oh, ¡Felicidades! nuevo piano- Sanji le felicito con alegría.

-... ¿No estas molesto?

-¿Molesto? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Sé que es tu trabajo y son buenas noticias. No te preocupes por mi llámame si sales antes vale.

-Gracias Sanji... Oye

-¿Si?

-Te quiero- El rubio se sobresaltó y su cara se sonrojo aún más.

-Y... y-yo a ti.

-Jajá, cuídate te llamo después.

-Claro hasta luego.- colgó con una sonrisa en los labios. Volteo a mirar a sus compañeros que estaban platicando y riendo.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Law

-Claro- contesto sonriente el rubio. Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a su siguiente clase: Filosofía. Esta era impartida por el profesor Rob Rucchi. Era un hombre bastante callado y estricto en cuanto a sus clases aun así era tranquilo y accesible. En esa hora les informo que tendrían examen en almenos 2 semanas. Sanji estaba intranquilo. No entendía ni la mitad de lo que le enseñaban

-¿Por qué no le pides a maestro que enseñe?-pregunto Vivi mientras caminaba con rubio.

-No creo... se ve bastante estricto y pensara que no pongo atención o algo así.

-Oh no, yo hablo del profesor Ace

-Pero es maestro de geografía.

-Pues tal vez sea algo. No pierdes nada con preguntarle- Sanji la miro pensativo y finalmente asintió.

El profesor se encontraba en el aula leyendo un libro reclinado sobre la pared mientras que una morena de pelo azabache escribía algo sentada en una banca. Todo estaba silencioso y muy tranquilo.

-Profesor ¿es necesario agregar citas textuales?- pregunto la morena levantando la vista de su escrito.

-Puede ser. Si quieres dar respaldos de autoridad es recomendable.- le respondió el moreno cerrando su libro y mirando a la morena.- ¿Para que día es tu proyecto?

-Para la próxima semana profesor.

-Bien si gustas agrégale las citas y comentarios y lo revisamos mañana- En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entro Sanji educadamente

-Buenas tardes profesor- cuando el maestro se dio cuenta de que era el quien había entrado, sintió nerviosismo y sus mejillas se pusieron bastante rojas.

-K-kuroashi. Buenas tardes ¿Necesitas algo?

-Pues quisiera pedirle su ayuda- esto hizo que el corazón de Ace diera un pequeño brinco

-Bueno profesor yo me retiro- anuncio la morena tomando sus cosas y levantándose de su asiento- Muchas gracias por su ayuda vendré el siguiente lunes

-Ah claro Robín. No hay de que-a morena le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al igual que al rubio y salió del salón dejando a ambos solos y en silencio- Dime Kuroashi ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo tratando de verse más profesional y tranquilo lo cual funciono.

-Bueno, ahora mismo tengo problemas con filosofía... no le entiendo nada. Yo sé que usted es profesor de Geografía pero como paso lo del grupo de estudio... pues yo...- Ace se sintió algo conmovido ya que el había acudido a él.

-Tranquilo Kuroashi, tal vez no sea mi área, pero tengo varios conocimientos en diferentes áreas y sé que a muchos se les dificulta esta materia. Si gustas puedo tratar de explicarte lo que yo se.- hablar con el profesor Ace era como hablar con un amigo más. Era tranquilo y confiable

-¡Por supuesto! Am... Profesor

-¿Si?

-Podría dejar de usar mi apellido... No tengo problema en que me llame por mi nombre.- los latidos del profesor se aceleraron sonrojando sus mejillas y brotando un pequeño destello de egoísmo.

-Entonces... también puedes dejar de decirme profesor y hablarme de usted. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre- Sanji lo miro algo desconcertado pero aun así asintió. -Gracias Sanji.

-Por nada... Ace. - El profesor sintió un leve entumecimiento debido a la felicidad que le acababan de provocar y en su corazón se albergó una pequeña y desconocida esperanza.

Por otra parte en casa del cocinero Zeff…

-Oh, Mihawk. Tanto tiempo sin verte, igual a ti Zoro. Has crecido demasiado- saludo el cocinero abrazándolos con alegría y haciéndolos pasar a la sala de estar.

-Gracias Zeff, hacia algunos meses que Zoro llego pero por el trabajo apenas hemos podido venir a saludar.

-No hay problema- después de pasar ello, pasaron 4 jovencitas más- Oh, Tashigi, Hancok, Perona, Boney como han estado preciosas.

-Buenas noches tío Zeff- respondieron las 4 al unísono saludándolo con gusto dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras pasaban a la sala. Las 4 hermanas de Zoro. Una vez instalados en la sala, un lugar que daba a conocer que era un lugar acogedor y calido con colores cálidos y retratos en las paredes comenzaron a tomar té y Zoro a platicarle a Zeff sobre sus estudios y viajes en el extranjero.

-Vaya hijo, que gran travesía. Sanji aún no llega pero no debe de tardar, seguro lo extrañaste- el peliverde sonrió levemente y desvió la mirada para ocultar su nerviosismo

-Por supuesto… extrañe a mi hermano menor- le respondió sonriendo mientras que Hancock y Perona soltaban una leve risita al saber a lo que el moreno se refería

- Y el a ti para la próxima llévalo contigo será divertido- de pronto se escuchó como se abría y se cerraba la puerta.

-¡Ya volví!- se escuchó una voz desde la entrada que aumentaba y llegaba a la sala

-Oh Sanji. Mira quien vino a visitarnos- saludo el cocinero señalando a la familia Mihawk. Sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon con los de Sanji sin necesidad de buscarlos sonrieron al saber que tenían un secreto que ocultar.


	7. Celos

Hola mi queridos lectores. Sé que me odian por actualizar muy lento y eso pero espero actualizar más seguido ^^ espero les esté gustando el rumbo de la historia si tienen sugerencias o comentarios por fi espero sus reviews

**Celos **

El corazón le dio un brinco. Su novio estaba ahí sentado en el sofá de su casa.

-Oh Sanji. Mira quien vino a visitarnos.- el peliverde lo miro le dedico una sonrisa que nadie más podría notar. Se levantó y se dirigió a él.

-Hola cejitas, años sin verte.- le dio la mano en señal de saludo e inicio de un abrazo. Por supuesto tenían que fingir que no se habían visto desde que volvió del extranjero. Perona y Hancock ya lo sabían así que soltaron una pequeña risita disimulando.

-Oh marimo, creí que te habías perdido en el avión.

-Bastardo. ¡Yo no me perdería en avión!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo porque no habías venido a visitarnos?

-A diferencia de cierto mujeriego que solo anda tras las chicas, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡¿Que dijiste imbécil?!

Y como desde que eran más jóvenes pelearon de cosas triviales. Ambas familias rieron de su pequeña comedia, convivieron como siempre y después de cenar tomaban algo de alcohol almenos ambos adultos.

-Vamos a mi cuarto. Si necesitan algo avísenos.-Aviso el rubio que detrás del moreno camino a las escaleras que daban a su cuarto.

-Claro hijo- confirmo su abuelo levantando el vaso de wiski que tenía en la mano para después volver a la conversación que tenía con los demás.

Ya en su cuarto Sanji cerró con seguro y volteo a ver como Zoro ya estaba sentado en su cama mirándolo en silencio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio.

-Nada, solo pensaba en lo bien que lo fingiste.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, hubiera sido algo incómodo si hubiera llegado a besarte.

-Eso me hubiera gustado más- el rubio se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño rubor en el puente de la nariz del peliverde.

-Estas algo ebrio Zoro.- le dijo a modo de regaño sutil.

-Solo un poco. Tu abuelo tiene la costumbre de comprar el wiski muy fuerte. ¿Quieres probar? -le dijo señalando el vaso con un poco de bebida que había dejado en una mesa al lado de su cama. Sanji lo dudo un poco pero se acercó, tomo el vaso y se sentó al lado del peliverde. Miro con algo de duda pero enseguida se tomó lo que quedaba de solo un trago. Hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado ya que realmente el sabor era muy fuerte y sintió que se le quemaba la garganta. El peliverde sonrio mirándolo e inclinándose hacia Sanji.

-Oh ¿Que sucede cejitas? ¿Es muy fuerte para ti?-le dijo al oído en voz baja.

-Cierra la boca Marimo-le dijo el rubio con nerviosismo- aléjate un poco... abajo están todos y- Zoro le tomo del mentón y lo callo con un corto beso.

-Para eso cerraste la puerta ¿No?- le dijo al separar sus labios apenas rosándolos. Lo miraba a los ojos con tranquilidad y amor. El moreno pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Sanji a la altura de la cintura acercando más sus cuerpos. Zoro hizo un ademan para que subieran por completo a la cama y se acomodaron en el centro. El rubio estaba sentado sobre Zoro de frente. Apenas termino de acomodarse el peliverde tomo su nuca y aprisiono sus labios para poder besarse. No tardo mucho para profundizar el beso introduciendo su lengua y moviéndola con suavidad. Tenía un dulce sabor a wiski. El moreno algo incitado por el efecto del alcohol tomo de los muslos a Sanji acercándolo por completo a él. Sanji termino sentado en el regazo de Zoro. Aun disfrutaban de sus bocas pero desde que se vieron hace unos meses por primera vez después de dos años el moreno sentía cada vez más deseo por su novio. Sentía deseos de tirarlo en la cama y hacerlo suyo, escuchar que gritara su nombre entre gemidos, esto posiblemente se intensifico gracias al mismo alcohol así que en un momento de sus besos Zoro mordió el labio del rubio sin querer y con algo de fuerza.

-¡Au!- se separó un momento por el dolor, en un segundo sintió el sabor metálico de un poco de sangre que brotaba supliendo el sabor a wiski.

-¡Lo siento! No fue a propósito- se asustó el moreno y tomo a Sanji del rostro para acercarlo- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, no hay problema- le sonrio limpiándose la sangre- Tranquilo- le dijo y aprovechando su posición le dio un beso en la frente. Zoro se conmovió por el gesto también aprovecho su posición y comenzó a besar y morder a cuello. De momentos Sanji sentía cosquillas pero también la ternura que le transmitía y de pronto se detuvo.

-Sanji...- le susurro algo intranquilo.

-¿Si?

-De ahora en adelante... posiblemente todo se haga más difícil. Posiblemente no pueda verte tanto como antes y tal vez...

-Tranquilo- lo calmo y le dijo con tranquilidad- Te extrañare cuando no estés a mi lado; lo admito. Pero desde el principio supimos que era difícil. Así que sabré esperar.

Zoro estaba totalmente conmovido.

-Gracias Sanji- lo abrazo y se hundió en su pecho.

-No hay de que Marimo- no hubo respuesta después de eso. Solo se quedaron ahí acurrucados y por unos segundos todo fue perfecto...

-¡Zoro!- grito Tashigi desde las escaleras lo cual los sobresalto y los hizo separarse.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- grito el peliverde molesto por la interrupción del buen momento.

-¡Ya no vamos! Ven a despedirte del tío Zeff.

-Tsk.- Zoro se molestó pero aun así se levantó de la cama para que Tashigi no subiera.-Ya voy.

Ambos se levantaron para bajar a la sala con los demás y no levantar sospechas.

-Como sea- hablo el rubio- Márcame cuando salgas temprano o pueda...-Zoro lo interrumpió con un beso, lo tomo de la cintura y el beso continuo.

Después de esa noche todo continuo normal; las clases de Sanji, los días de trabajo de Zoro. Pero desafortunadamente Zoro tenía razón. Sanji comenzó a hacer investigaciones aún más difíciles y los proyectos de tarea eran pesados y Zoro no solamente trabajaba en el restaurant si no que lo habían solicitado en muchos y diferentes lugares para hacer escuchar su música. Ya ninguno tenía tiempo. A veces ni siquiera podían llamarse o mandarse mensajes. Ya a pesar de eso, cuando alguno de ellos tenía tiempo, el otro no. Sus horarios ya no coincidían.

*Perdona, mañana tengo que ir al centro de la cuidad para un contrato. Discúlpame. Te llamare después. Cuídate mucho*

-Hah el rubio suspiro tras guardar su celular. 《¿Te llamare luego? No hemos hablado en almenos tres semanas》Pensó en rubio pero aun así era paciente. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón y entro el profesor apresurado.

-Perdón Sanji se alargó la clase de las tres.-le dijo el moreno algo precipitado y jadeando un poco.

-No se preocupe profesor no...

-Sanji- le interrumpió Ace a modo de regaño y el rubio lo miro interrogante.- Ya te dije que no tienes que ser formal conmigo.

-Disculpe... disculpa Ace, es inconsciente y por respeto- se disculpó algo apenado y el profesor comenzó a acercarse.

-Lo sé, pero aquí somos amigos y compañeros no es necesario tanta formalidad- Ambos se sonrieron- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Law?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.

-Ah Law tenía taller así que me dijo que cualquier tema que nos asignara le parecía bien y que lo disculpara por no haber venido. -Oh, está bien no hay problema- Ace medito un poco y cayó en la cuenta de que estaban absolutamente solos, se sintió algo nervioso ya que al fin y al cabo siempre estaba con Law. Lo miro con discreción y por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

- Sanji.

-¿Si?

-En alguno de estos días me gustaría invitarlos a ustedes a una cena en un buen restaurant con buena música ¿Que dices?

-Ah claro, ¿iríamos todos?

-Claro.

-Por supuesto- Sanji le sonrio- Solo diga cuándo.

Sanji y Ace ya habían formado una buena amistad aun que eras más respeto de parte del rubio. Pero aun así parecían muy buenos amigos a lo lejos. Tenían gustos parecidos en cuanto a lectura. Se llevaban bien por naturaleza. Siempre había tema de conversación y por el grupo de estudio se veían maso menos tres veces a la semana. Muchas veces para preguntarle algo a su profesor sobre alguna materia que no entendía, muchas veces solo para pasar el rato.

-¡Ah cierto!- Sanji repentinamente recordó algo y hurgo dentro de su mochila y saco un recipiente lo puso en la mesa y siguió buscando. Ace lo miro interrogante y con curiosidad el recipiente. Unos segundos después el rubio saco otro recipiente y cubiertos- Prepare el guisado que me habías pedido. Y bueno... nadie aparte de un amigo ha probado mi comida y quisiera saber tu opinión- a Ace casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Había preparado comida para él.

-Espera ¿Te pedí que prepararas algo?

-Sí. Te conté que estoy estudiando gastronomía y que preparo cosas y dijiste que te gustaría probar lo que hago. También por que es la primera vez que lo cocino y quisiera saber tu opinión.

-Vaya... Muchas gracias. No creí que me dejaras probar algo de lo que preparas.

-Claro- Ace estaba sumamente feliz, probaría algo hecho por él. El rubio le dio el recipiente con los cubiertos y el profesor tomo el primer bocado al parecer era curry pero con algunos ingredientes extra. Sanji estaba ansioso de saber qué tal le parecía el platillo. Se le veía en los ojos.

-¡Esta delicioso!- exclamo Ace sumamente complacido. No lo decía por decir era realmente delicioso.- ¿Cómo lo preparaste?

-¿Enserio sabe bien?

-¡Mas qué bien! Cocinas muy bien.- al rubio esto lo hizo muy feliz. Aparte de Zoro nadie más lo había felicitado por su cocina. Sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojizas.

-Muchas gracias... También traje Onigiris.

Ace sintió ternura al verlo así y casi por inercia puso una mano en la cabeza del rubio y lo acaricio con cariño.

-Te felicito. Cocinas sumamente bien.- a Sanji le brillaron los ojos

-¿E-Esta bien si después traigo más comida para saber tu opinión?

-Claro- le dijo con una sonrisa-Sera un placer probar tu comida. Después de eso comieron mientras platicaban sobre temas triviales y a la vez interesantes. Para Ace no había mayor felicidad...

-¿Esta bien el tema del museo de antropología?

-Claro, además necesitaba salir para distraerme. He tenido problemas con Luffy

-¿Luffy?- pregunto el rubio.

Law y Sanji caminaban por una calle de la cuidad para llegar a un museo.

-Si... sigue negando lo que paso hace unos meses... me gusta Luffy ¿sabes? pero si no quiere recordarlo no lo voy a obligar. Así que... que haga lo que quiera.

-Mmm -el rubio suspiro- Pues solo déjalo solo un rato solo y que lo piense igual tu no le des vueltas al asunto vamos a distraernos hoy. Después del museo vayamos a comer o a perder el tiempo por ahí. Estamos en el centro.

-Si… tienes razón - le dijo Law sonriendo haciéndole caso y así fue. Después de acabar con lo que tenían en el museo salieron y caminaron. Pasaron a comer a un bar-restaurant y después a jugar videojuegos. Ya más tarde comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban y reían de muchas cosas. Ya casi oscurecía pero a pesar de eso se distinguían los colores rojizos del atardecer.

-¿Enserio amenazaste a ese tipo con violarlo?- dijo Sanji mientras reía.

-Claro que lo amenaza. No creía que era homosexual además estaba molestándonos a mí a Vivi y a Luffy.- Sanji solo reía

-Típico de ti- le espeto el rubio y Law le paso una mano por encima de los hombros.

-¿A qué te refieres cejitas?- ambos comenzaron a reír pero en ese momento alguien se plano en frente de ellos.

-Veo que si tienes tiempo para salir con tus "amigos"- acentuó esa palabra. Era un chico alto moreno y de pelo verde.

-¡Zoro!- El rubio se emocionó y comenzó a caminar hacia el pero se dio cuenta de que muy lejos de que estuviera igual de contesto estaba molesto-¿Que sucede?

-¿Que sucede?- estaba muy molesto. Llevaba su vestimenta de trabajo por lo cual Sanji intuía que venía de ahí.- Creí que estabas demasiado ocupado para salir- le hablaba en tono molesto y bastante serio. No se parecía a Zoro.

-No salí. Vine a hacer un trabajo de la escuela.

-Claro, que grandioso trabajo. -le dijo de manera muy sarcástica y arrogante.

-Zoro hijo tenemos que irnos- le grito un señor de traje.

-¿Porque estas tan molesto? Te estoy diciendo la verdad.-Sanji sonaba también molesto a causa de la incredibilidad de Zoro. Sanji se acerco para tomarlo del brazo pero este en un arrebato se la lanzo apartandolo de el.

-¡Haz lo que quieres con tu trabajo y tus queridos amigos!.


	8. Posecion

Ok primero que nada una enorme disculpa u.u, lo se, me tarde casi un año en subir esta parte de verdad que lo suiento u.u no les puedo prometer que tendrán rapido la siguiente parte por los ocntratiempos y una verdadera disculpa. Espero les guste y sea de su agrado esta parte de la continuación *w* esperen por mas 7u7 gracias n.n

MINE

-Oh Sanji-el abuelo Zeff estaba en la cocina y escucho abrir y cerrarse la puerta-Creí que llegarías un poco más tarde, pero no te preocupes la cena estará lista en unos segundos- pensó que escucharía un anuncio de que había llegado o algo por el estilo pero a cambio solo recibió un seco y casi inaudible "ya llegue"- ¿Oh Sanji?- escucho como subían las escaleras y cerraba la puerta de su cuarto- Bueno, igual y está algo cansado, con la comida que hice seguro se le pasa.

La mochila resonó contra la pared. Y ¿Cómo no? la aventó como si quisiera atravesar la pared con ella.

-¡Ahhhhggggg!-grito contra la almohada, no sabía bien si de coraje o de tristeza. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ni si quiera le dejo explicarle. Aunque realmente no tenía nada que explicarle -según Sanji- el malentendido lo tenía Zoro.

-Maldito y estúpido Marimo...hijo de... ¡Ahhhhggggg!- pensó en escribirle un mensaje para que hablaran lo que paso en persona. Tomo el celular y al tocar la tecla no encendió la pantalla 《Esta apagado... ¿Por qué? Yo no lo apague》Presiono el botón de encender y después de unos segundos la pantalla encendió y casi enseguida lanzo un aviso de batería baja. Rápidamente lo conecto al cargador y espero dudando si mandar el mensaje o no. Pero el celular comenzó a sonar muchas veces con los tonos de mensajes de texto y avisos de llamadas perdidas; 16 llamadas perdidas y 5 mensajes todos del mismo contacto "Maldito Marimo 3"

El rubio se sorprendió demasiado al ver todo eso y se preguntó si era por lo que había pasado hace un rato. Pero no. Exactamente a la llegada de Law al museo Sanji había mandado un mensaje de que iría con sus amigos a hacer un trabajo al museo. Después de eso una hora después había llegado el primer mensaje pero por lo visto en ese momento el celular ya se había apagado.

{Hey Cejitas, termine mi trabajo antes y debo irme hasta las 8:00 de la noche. ¿Te parece si salimos por un café? Hace tiempo que no salimos y quiero compensarte por el tiempo. Ni se te ocurra decir que no maldito mujeriego

Zoro}

Todos los demás mensajes decían cosas como: "Contéstame, ¿Dónde estás?, Contéstame grandísimo idiota etc." Pero el ultimo decía "¿Tan enojado estás conmigo que no quieres verme?... Está bien"

Sanji estaba tan sorprendido como triste. Claramente por esto se había molestado. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Sintió miedo. De que no quisiera volver a hablarle, de que se fuera, de que no volviera...

-¡Zoro tu Idiota!-le grito Perona realmente molesta dandole un buen golpe en la cabeza a Zoro.

-¡Enserio no tienes nada en la cabeza! Idiota se te que corto, ni si quiera entre ustedes se tratan bien ¡estúpidos hombres!-Refunfuño Hancock muy molesta igualmente.

Los tres estaban en la habitación de Zoro sentados en su cama y Hancock de pie.

-¡Ya cierren la boca!-grito Zoro con las manos en la cara se tiro boca arriba en la cama-No es su asunto...-susurro

-¿Oh? Pero ¿Quién fue el que vino a decirnos todo lo que le dijiste al pobre Sanji esta tarde?- le recalco Perona.

-¡Ustedes se metieron a mi cuarto!-se levantó de golpe y las miro con enojo.-De todas maneras... se lo dije porque era cierto... seguramente debe seguir con su noviecito...

-¡IDIOTA!- Hancock lo golpeo tan fuerte que fue a dar al otro lado de la cama

-¡¿Que dem-

-¡Cállate!-le contesto ella antes de que siquiera terminara de hablar apuntándole con el dedo- Para empezar deja de hacer especulaciones sin fundamento ¿Dime acaso se estaban besando?

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso los viste en un hotel?- continuo Perona.

-No...Pero venían abrazados...

-¡¿Y que con eso?!- le gritaron ambas

-¿Entonces por qué no me contestaba el celular?

-Eso no significa que te estuviera engañando. Es Sanji.- Comenzó a decir Perona- Por muy mujeriego que fuera no es infiel y si se arriesgó a tener una relación contigo fue porque realmente le importas.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?... Solo no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza... sería algo totalmente natural... no hablamos mucho y casi no convivimos seria lógico que encontrara a alguien más.- mientras hablaban Hancock tomo el celular de Zoro sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Espero por años a que volvieras y no creo que lo haya hecho para engañarte- le replico la peligrosa.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero-

-Listo ya está hecho- Una vez más Hancock interrumpió dejando el celular en el buró con un tono más tranquilo.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos menores

-Vámonos Perona. Nuestro tonto hermano menor no quiere hablarnos-Ambos se quedaron perplejos pero sin darle tiempo de nada la hermana mayor tomo la mano de la peligrosa y salieron del cuarto dejando solo y sin entender nada a Zoro. Pocos segundos después se quedó pensativo mirando al piso. Se preguntó se debía llamar a Sanji. Puede que se sintiera molesto y triste pero se moría de ganas por hablarle almenos. Suspiro y pensó en dejar todo para el día siguiente. Se levantó y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco y cambiar de ropa... pero en ese momento.

-¡Hermano!- se escuchó la voz de Boney y toco la puerta de su cuarto- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa- la peligrosa entro un poco preocupada- ¿Sucede algo?

-Am... Hay unos chicos en la sala que quieren verte.

-¿Qué?- Zoro se quedó extrañado no conocía a muchos desde que había llegado de Croacia, solo podía imaginar que eran contratistas- Bajo en un segundo

-Está bien- cerro la puerta y Zoro de mala manera se colocó de nuevo el chaleco y la corbata. Se acicalo un poco y pensó en tomar el celular por su Sanji llamaba pero solo bajo así. Se preparó para recibir a las visitas mientras bajaba por las escaleras y al estar en la sala vio a dos personas pero definitivamente no eran contratistas.

-¡Oh! Roronoa, años sin verte ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que habías llegado del extranjero?- La expresión del peliverde estaba pasmada y realmente impresionada.

-Zoro- Mihawck salió de la cocina con un par de platos de bocadillos- ¿Por qué no les avisaste? Law y Luffy han estado buscando desde que llegaste de Croacia.

Así es: Law el chico con el que había visto a Sanji esta tarde y un chico bastante desaliñado y un tanto infantil estaban en la sala de su casa. El moreno le hizo una seña con una sonrisa para que les siguiera el juego pero Zoro no sabía si estar molesto o impresionado ¿Qué demonios hacían en su casa?

-Ah...-Apenas y podía hablar- Claro... es que había estado ocupado... y no había avisado a nadie.- Zoro pensó en algo- Ah ya se, vamos a mi cuarto, hay tanto que quiero contarles- los tomo ambos de los hombros y los apretó con fuerza por el enojo que sentía.

-Claroo-Le contesto Law de la misma manera sarcástica y molesta por el apretón.

-Por supuesto pero llévense esto- les dijo Mihawck entregándole los platos a Zoro pero vio que al más pequeño le brillaban los ojos al ver la comida en los platos.

-Llévalos tú... eh...

-Luffy- le reitero Law.

-Si claro- los comenzó a empujar- Gracias- le grito a su padre mientras subían

-Benny ¿los conoces?- hablo para la cocina y de ella se asomó la peligrosa

-Eh no... Jamás los había visto.

-¡Oh! ¡Están deliciosos! ¿No quieres probar uno Torao?

-Hm, se ven bien- dijo el tomando uno del plato. Apenas llegar a la habitación de Zoro ambos pelinegros se sentaron en la cama como si fuera la suya. Por supuesto Zoro estaba muy molesto. Era este el chico con el que su novio lo estaba engañando... o eso creía el.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mi casa?!- pregunto molesto pero a Law no le pareció para nada intimidante

-Bueeno~ después de que te largaste hace rato Sanji también se fue corriendo así que decidí seguirte.

-¡¿Para qué?!- vio de reojo a Luffy- ¿¡Y para que lo trajiste a el?!- Law se divertía mucho con su enojo pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto por que él estaba haciendo sufrir a su amigo

-Pues muy sencillo, ¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Que Sanji te engaña conmigo? ¿Que soy su amante? ¿Que lo hago con él todas las noches? ¿Que ya no te ama?- A Zoro se le detuvo el corazón un segundo, su rabia poco a poco se había mezclado con impotencia dolor al creer en las palabras de Law, su expresión cambio se volvió sombría se imaginó todo lo que le acaba de decir afortunadamente para el Law aún no acababa de hablar- ¿Ves? eso e todo lo que has pensado hasta ahora

-¿Qué?

-¿Pero sabes qué? El humano escucha lo que quiere escuchar. Y eso que te acabo de decir es la mitad de lo que querías escuchar- el peliverde estaba perplejo, no entendía nada- ¡Pero! ¿Qué crees?-Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta- ¡No es así!- en un rápido movimiento tomo a Luffy -aun confundido por la situación- de si camiseta y lo beso. Zoro se quedó en shock por un segundo, entendía a un menos. Por otro lado Luffy enrojeció a mas no poder aun con los ojos como plato Law se separó de él y vio muy descaradamente a Zoro.- ¿Ves? Luffy es mi novio. No Sanji. Sanji es mi mejor amigo-Zoro aun seguía impactado y parecía estatua viéndolo como tonto. Law suspiro y prosiguió- ¡Sanji jamás te engañaría! ¿Quieres que lo bese de nuevo para que entiendas?

-¿Eh?- se quejó Luffy aun sonrojado.

-¡No! Espera... ¿Por qué haces esto? Acabas de decir que...

-Entiende, Sanji es mi mejor amigo y te adora, casi llora al escuchar que no le creías y vine a mostrarte que nada de lo que piensas es real. Luffy es mi novio ¿Entiendes?

-¿Qué?- dijo Luffy aun, sin entender nada y menos eso último. Pero Zoro más que entender el malentendido solo se molesto

-¿!Entonces por qué demonios me acabas de decir toda esa mierda de que ya no me ama y está contigo?!- le grito a Law quien se molestó y suspiro ya sin paciencia

-¡Y también te acabo de decir que no era cierto imbécil!- le grito más cerca de la cara

-¿¡Que dijiste?!- Zoro lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y le grito con fuerza. Luffy por otro lado solo se movía inquieto sin saber qué hacer y en ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto. Todos se calmaron y miraron a la puerta

-¿Law?...- Era Sanji quien entro y se quedó parado viendo perplejo la escena que tenía enfrente

-¡Oh! ¡Sanji!- grito Luffy contento de que llegara alguien a interrumpir la pelea.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- pregunto el rubio confundido entrando y cerrando la puerta. El peliverde y el moreno que estaban a punto de golpearse lo miraron. Law sonrio despreocupado y se soltó del agarre de Zoro. -Y bueno con esto terminado nos tenemos que ir. Vamos Luffy.-Dijo tomándolo de la mano y atravesando la puerta pero el rubio los detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Law

-Espera ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Porque estas en casa de Zoro?- Law sonrio habiendo terminado su trabajo

-Ya me lo agradecerás viejo- le guiño el ojo y salió con el pequeño. Se pudo escuchar en la sala como se despedían muy formalmente de Mihawk y agradecían el tiempo. Sanji aún no entendía nada y volteo a mirar a Zoro muy lentamente ya que estaba nervioso pero se encontró con que él estaba igual pero cabizbajo. Ni siquiera tenía fuerza para verlo aun pensaba en lo que había dicho Law, en que todo había sido un malentendido. Pero entonces algo llego a sus pensamientos.

-Zoro... ¿A que vinieron? ¿Te dijeron algo?..-

-Zoro, Iremos con papa al centro comercial- Hablo Hancock desde la puerta y Mihawck se asomó.

-¿Esta bien si los dejamos solo Sanji? Sé que es una falta de respeto ahora que viniste a visitarnos pero las chicas necesitan una cosas espero que no sea muy tardado

-No no -Sanji agito las manos- Por favor no se preocupe es que necesitaba hablar con Zoro de unas cosas. Ya sabe, la escuela y eso-le dijo sonriente

-Por supuesto, sabes que esta es tu casa. Hay comida en la estufa y aperitivos si gustan.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Sanji sonriendo y moviendo su mano a modo de despedida hasta que todas salieron (por supuesto despidiéndose de él). En ese momento una mano lo tomo arrastrándolo con fuerza dentro de la habitación. Se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta cerrándose y de pronto el rubio estaba tirado en la cama y Zoro encima del aprisionándolo.

-Zor- ¡Hmmm! -El rubio no tuvo tiempo de decir su nombre pues Zoro lo beso tan pronto como se posiciono encima de él. Era un beso un tanto desesperado. Aplicaba mucha fuerza en las muñecas de Sanji. Aun esa este no hacia ningún esfuerzo por zafarse. Dejo que Zoro siguiera besándolo aunque no sabía la razón de sus impulsos porque eso era. Impulsos. El moreno comenzó a bajar a su cuello, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, sin soltar sus muñecas. Era una sensación cálida y húmeda que producía escalofríos y a la vez placer.

-No...Hmmm... Zoro... ¡Hmmm!- pero Zoro no quiso esperar seguía bajando entre besos y marcas hasta su clavícula donde no aguanto más y subió su playera ajustada para poder seguir con su pecho. Lamia y succionaba con fuerza y un tanto de desesperación. De este modo asusto un poco a Sanji, a pesar de que sentía placer también sentía que algo no estaba bien, le asusto la fuerza de Zoro y comenzó a forcejear.

-¡Zoro! -su advertencia le hizo detenerse y lo vio a los ojos del moreno que aún lo miraba con una lasciva y sombría expresión. Sanji tenía una expresión algo asustada y respiraba apresuradamente- ¿¡Qué carajo te pasa?! Sé que este molesto pero- Zoro le tapó la boca dejándolo sin habla. Lo miraba a los ojos de una extraña manera, por unos segundos no dijo nada y solo se miraron a los ojos.

-Eres mío- Dijo Zoro con autoridad y una voz ronca, esto asusto un poco a Sanji pero a la vez estaba sorprendido.- Solo mío.- Quito su mano de su boca y con la misma se quitó la corbata de una manera muy provocativa y sensual, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio y unió sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y las ato con la corbata, acto del cual Sanji no se dio cuenta pues estaba hipnotizado por los ojos esmeraldas de Zoro.

-Y en este momento-Abrió las piernas del rubio y se posiciono entre ellas- Te hare mío.


End file.
